PUPPY LOVE LITERALLY!
by Amutoloco15
Summary: She is turned unto a dog every night and human when its morning by a clumsy mistake of a stupid fairy god mother. Forced to stay at the house of the only man who knows her secret a.k.a the man who is supposed to be in her position. READ AND REVIEW! AMUTO
1. Crazy Much?

**PLEASE READ!!! AND, R & R! Make my effort worth it.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Crazy much?**

The world is turning upside down from normal to crazy, when a fairy god mother makes a horrid mistake of cursing Hinamori Amu instead of cursing Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She has turned into a dog every night and human only when the sun has rise. Let me start this story by explaining to you how it all began but first, I just want to clarify something. Ok, I can't think of anything to clarify so, forget that I typed that. Now let us witness THE BEGINNING.

**THE BEGINNING**

An old woman in her mid 40's is sitting on a bench down by the river silently; she was gazing at the dark sky admiring the stars but this peaceful moment did not last that long since she was interrupted. She heard a loud hard core music coming beyond the woods, must be some drunken teenagers again. After a few seconds the disturbing music grew louder and louder, this could only mean one thing, those teenagers were coming down her way…

"Get you're hands off of me!" The old woman heard from one of the teenager. She could hear their voices clearly, and it was truly irritating especially when she came here for some peace, well some PEACE she gets! Hmph. She was certain that one of those punks were bringing a radio since the music was still getting louder.

'Oh my, I better go yes I should!' The old woman in her mid 40's thought, and without any hesitation she got up and was about to leave when a drunken boy, probably one of those teenagers stopped her.

"Hey! Don't you know this is no place for wrinkles like you?" He said, emotionless. (A/N: And don't you know that's not the proper way to talk to elders? Tsk2x)

Anger. Insult. And Shock was the emotions she felt when she heard the word "Wrinkles", you can call her a bitch but never a word that relates to her age because she never thought of herself as an old woman, despite of her age and looks. She had sworn to herself; the day she turned 48 that she will only accept that fact when she's in a coffin. She looked at the young man who called her that forbidden word with her fiery eyes ready to nag but when she met his gaze she notices that the young man wasn't that bad, for a drunken retard. He was beautiful, so beautiful in fact. He had dark sapphire hair that illuminated due to the full moon; lustrous eyes and red perfectly shape lips and his body? Oh! Just DELICIOUS! I mean it was average, just six pack FUCKING ABS! He was oozing with sex appeal.

"Hey lady will you please stop looking like you want to eat me, it's grossing me out." The beautiful young man exclaimed plastering his famous smirk.

The old lady stood calmly as a smile creeps on her lips "Do you want to witness an interesting show?" (A/N: CREEPY OLD LADY)

Meanwhile,

"Mutkins! Where are you? That fucking dog! I can't believe he made me chase him till' here." A girl with fuchsia hair said a bit loud than she had to as she tried to drew back her breath.

Suddenly, Mutkins (a brown terrier) runs further into the woods making fuchsia girl starts running again to catch her annoying and an obviously pain in the neck (A/N: and legs) dog. 

"DARN IT!" She shouted angrily.

"DARN IT! Who are you lady?! And why did you grow wings on your back?" The beautiful young lad shouted, now showing an emotion called confusion and anger.

The old lady smiled wickedly "I am a fairy God Mother who has a great authority to bestow a magical punishment upon anyone whom I think deserves it. And you will be the first young lad for me to test this newly found authority with" She stated with a bit of a boast.

"Shut the fuck up! GOD! I think I'm too drunk, I'm starting to hallucinate" He stated not believing what he is seeing or hearing.

.

'Shit! When will this dog stop running?' Amu thought running out of hope… and breath.

The crazy fairy god mother popped out her wand as she points it at the confused young man "Booma Boom Boom!! #$%^&*()#$%^&#$%^&*^" She chanted words that can't be written, words that she only knows of.

Just when she was about to finish her seems to be an eternal blabbering of shit a brown terrier passes in front of her, and did I mention this wannabe young old lady has issues when it comes to fury animals? I guess I didn't.

"Ahhhh GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU DIRTY *$% mutt!" She screamed. She did not notice that her wand is already firing something magical towards a direction opposite to the young man who was supposedly to get punish.

"Oh HOLY MAGICAL SHIT!" The fairy god mother exclaimed loudly when she sees a fuchsia haired girl who is about to get hit by the magical punishment.

Amu (Fuchsia girl) could see it clearly something white and glittering with various colors is coming her way, and all she could do is gasped in surprise.

"What the Fuck." Were her last words.

And then, everything became a blur

**To be continued…**

_Preview for the next chapter:_

"_Arf Arf Arf!" She wanted to say something but the words came out wrong, very wrong. 'What is happening to me, why is "arf arf" the only word that's coming out? And why did I shrink? WHY ARE THESE PEOPLE SO BIG?! GOD damn it!'_

…_.._

_.._

"_This is your fault wrinkles, so don't make me keep her or whatever this is in my house." He explained coolly._

…_.._

…_._

_It was already morning. He shifted his position and opened his eyes slowly; lazy to greet the morning. When the image right in front of him made his jaw dropped and eyes wide awake. A beautiful girl with weird colored hair, who was fully naked, was sleeping gorgeously on his bed!!! _

**Authors note:**

**R & R please. Make my effort worth it. ;)**

**BTW,**

**There are errors, I know. In grammars and all but I'm only human so bear with it. Also, if this fanfic would be blessed with your reviews and support then expect an update every week but If not then next week this fanfic will be automatically deleted. Thanks for wasting your time reading this but I sure hope that you didn't think that you wasted any time reading it. .**

**Again **

**Make my effort worth it. Review please.**


	2. This is going to be a nightmare

_**MAKE MY EFFORT WORTH IT! Please REVIEW!**_

_Authors Note: Here's the update; a week, I mean less than a week after I posted chapter 1. Somewhat Like I promise you guys, and so if this Chapter 2 will be blessed with your reviews. Then you should expect another update next week. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and the other characters. **

**Chapter II**

"**This is going to be a nightmare"**

_Recap:_

_Amu can see it clearly something white and glittering with various colors is coming her way, and all she could do is gasped in surprise. _

"_What the Fuck." These were her last words._

_And then, everything became a blur_

_

* * *

  
_

She can feel it, everything that is happening; inside and outside of her body. It's like burning, like hell or even worst. But then again, what is worse than hell? Anyways she was hyperventilating. As she fought her hardest to ease her breathing and she stayed hopeful that whatever it was that was happening to her would soon be over.

And it did, Thankfully.

She opened her eyes wearily but when she noticed none of her surroundings is making any logical sense. Her eyes grew wide awake. What is this? Am I seeing a whole new world? Did some Alien abduct me and somehow taken me to their planet? What is happening? As she examined her surroundings, questions like these swirled in her mind.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!' She shouted deep in her thoughts.

She can see the grasses which were usually below the knee length of her feet are now eye level to her. Everything around her seems so big and tall. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard loud noises. It sounded like something big is coming her way, and when she was most certain that whatever it was that was causing the noises was already standing in front of her; she looked up; eyes filled with horror.

OH MY GOD.

Two Giants with oddly familiar faces stood in front of her eyeing her intensely. The grandma giant had an apologetic look on her face with reasons Amu is sure she's bound to find out and then as she shifted her eye to the other one, the beautiful looking male model. She notices that his expression was different; his eyes were emotionless like he was just watching her due to plain curiosity. Why was he curious? So many questions unsolved. Yet

She gathered all her strength as she starts inhaling and exhaling 'Calm down Amu, I know the world is not making any sense of right now. But maybe this is just a dream so let's play along with it. Let's ask these giants what is happening.' She mentally calmed herself for what she's about to do. As she hoped that for once in a lifetime her theory of this being a nightmare is possibly right.

"Arf Arf Arf!" She wanted to say something but the words are coming out wrong, very wrong. 'What is happening to me, why is "arf arf" the only word that's coming out?' she thought more panicked than she ever was_._

"Oh my god! What should we do?" The fairy god mother questioned towards the young man hoping for a helpful suggestion from him.

He stared lazily at the stupid brainless god mother "Are you talking to me?" He said full of mocked "This is your fault. NOT MINE." He continued sounding gruffly as he walks off abruptly with his hand on his aching head.

'So does this mean whatever is happening to me now is all to be blame to that fat old lady?' Amu thought bitterly as she barked.

Ikuto was now a meter away from the god mother when he heard her chuckled, darkly and very creepy.

"You can't leave now. No! You're partly responsible for this."

"You think I'm responsible for this" He said as he saunted forward.

"Yes."

Ikuto grimaced "You're a one of kind aren't you, blaming your faults on poor little old me." His tone was filled with disgust but his eyes were a little bit amused.

Amu watched them from a meter distance. 'This ought to be interesting' she thought bitterly.

"Think about it boy, if you did not do anything that made me angry will all this happen?"

For the first time, Ikuto just stared blankly at the woman. Old woman.

So she continued plastering a smirk when she noticed he was giving in "So it's both our fault. Anyways because of you and my careless mistake this innocent girl has now turned unto a pitiful dog." She raised her hands towards Amu's direction.

'I've turned unto a fucking dog.' Amu thought repeating what the old woman said. _A dog. A dog. A dog._ It took longer than expected for her to process the little bit of information. When it finally hit her 'WHAT THE FUCK!' she shouted deep in her thoughts but she did not barked. She was much to shock to bark anything.

"So what are you trying to say? We cooperate on somehow doing something?" Ikuto questioned. He was detested on just the thought of cooperating with this disgusting harebrained fairy god mother.

The fairy god mother nodded "Exactly." Her eyes were gleaming.

Ikuto did not answer but he was listening so she continued "This cursed that is mistakenly bestowed upon this woman is something that I couldn't take back. She has to do something to defeat the cursed herself. And I need you for that."

Anger was evident on Ikuto's brilliant eyes "What cursed is it exactly?" He questioned darkly.

She sighed before explaining "It's a dog cursed. It's when you turn unto a dog every night and human only when the sun has risen."

"And what must be done for the cursed to vanish?"

"I don't know."

'That is impossible!' Amu thought with hope running out.

"So what do you want me for?" He questioned darkly.

"I will go back to Alakataka Fairy kingdom and find out what must be done but it would take two months for me to get there and another two months for me to come back here."

"You did not answer my question." He reminded.

"She will stay in your house while I travel to alakataka." It did not sound like a request but rather an order full with authority.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Amu thought as Ikuto shouted these words angrily at the fairy fucking god mother.

'That is never going to happen! I can't possibly stay at a house of a stranger' she thought.

"ARF ARF ARF." Were the only words that came out from her mouth.

"She has her own home! Why not let her stay at her own roof?!" Ikuto said calming himself down.

"You can't let her stay at her own place! This girl has parents and when they find out that their daughter turns into a dog every night they'll go mad!"

"What about my parents?" He did not have any but he wanted to trick her.

"You don't have any. That's why you're perfect for the job!" She said as a huge grin forms on her lips.

"How do you know?" He questioned as frustrated lines starts forming on his head.

"It's a fairy god mother thing." She explained shortly.

'Does any one want to know what I have to say about this? My parents will get worried! Don't you think they go mad when I don't return home?!' Amu tried to say these words but as usual it came out like a bark.

She sighed hoping that some smart pants would know what she's thinking.

"Oh don't worry dear I'll give your parents a letter saying you had run off somewhere to follow your dreams." The fairy god mother seemed to understand what she was saying.

Ikuto raised a questioning brow "How did you find out what she was barking?"

"Magic Naturally. No worries I'll cast this magic to you so that, you can understand what this young girl is saying during her dog form." She explained as she reached out on her pocket revealing normal looking silver dust and pours all of it unto Ikuto.

The fairy god mother smiled warmly for the first time as she turns her attention to Amu. "Now dear, try saying something and let's see if this young man here understands it."

Amu nodded 'My name is Hinamori Amu.' She said which turned out into a soft bark.

Ikuto stared at her "Ikuto. My name is Ikuto." He replied. And Amu did not know why but she reacted different. A blushed crept on her dog cheeks when she noticed how scarily beautiful the man in front of her was.

"So then Ikuto we have a deal. You keep her under your eye until I arrive."

"Whatever." He replied and the fairy god mother poof out. She disappeared into thin air.

"Typical." Ikuto commented. It was always natural on how fairy god mothers always disappeared magically into thin air.

"Hey! I'm sorry if it turned out this way for you." Ikuto said.

Amu looked up to see his face but he wasn't staring at her. He was staring at the sky. 'Yeah you should be… sorry. But I hope everything will turn out fine, especially to my parents.' She barked. Amu has this attitude of accepting everything in front of her and just goes with that flow.

Ikuto nodded understandingly "Follow me." He said.

'Wait! My dog! Mutkins!' Amu barked.

Ikuto flashed a look on her as he continued on walking "It already went home. I am sure of it."

'And how exactly are you sure?! He could be killed by now. I want to find him.'

"Listen very carefully. Your fucking dog is FINE and is already at your house." He told Amu emphasizing every word.

'And tell me why you are so sure of that?! It's not like you have animal instincts!'

"I…have." He said softly and slightly embarrassed.

'You? You have?!' Amu barked 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA' she laughed hysterically pointing her dog paws on Ikuto.

Ikuto shot her a death glare that made her stop as she refrained herself from laughing any harder. 'This guy isn't bad. He is unintentionally funny.' Amu thought.

"This guy isn't bad. He is unintentionally funny." Ikuto plastered a smirk as he repeated Amu's thoughts.

"I can hear your thoughts you know." He continued.

'What?'

"He is beautiful. Gorgeous. Words can't explain how handsome he is." He continued "Yeah. I heard that one too, earlier."

Amu blushed ten million times red! 'Then you must be hearing this one too. Ikuto is a Brainless pig.' Amu thought furiously.

Ikuto chuckled warmly for the first time; the sound of his chuckle was heavenly "Yeah. And I also heard deep in your thoughts that you did not mean it." He smirked.

THIS IS GOING TO BE A NIGHTMARE.

After long minutes of walking, constant conversations, and Ikuto teasing Amu; they had finally arrive at Ikuto's house. During the long walk Ikuto was unexpectedly easy to be with. He was a teaser of course, always reading Amu's mind. But Amu didn't seem to mind, although she showed her genuine irritancy. Anyways, there it was the house of Ikuto. It was simple a blue roof and peach colored walls. It had a mini front yard garden in it.

'So he plants?' Amu thought and she was well aware that Ikuto was listening on her thoughts.

"No my sister planted those." He explained.

'Where is she?' Amu barked

"America." He answered simply.

He turned the knob open as an unexpected clean and neat living room welcomed them.

"Don't wet the carpet." He joked but it wasn't funny so Amu did not laugh.

'Don't try to be funny. Please.' She thought.

The night passes by quickly. Ikuto motioned her to sleep in the carpet since Amu was a dog and she nodded obediently but as she tried drifting to sleep in the sofa, she couldn't. It was far too uncomfortable sleeping in a hard sofa, even for a dog like her. So she sneaked inside Ikuto's room as she drifted off to sleep beside him.

Night drifted quickly to morning. Ikuto opened his eyes, still weary. He shifted his position to face the other side of the bed and his eyes grew wide awake! Seeing a beautiful maiden with weird colored hair sleeping naked beside him!

"What the hell." He muttered.

**To be continued**

**I hope you guys like it. Anyways, please review! Make my effort yet again worth it. I won't put a preview for the next chapter; I want you to read it yourself. **

**Yet again,**

**MAKE MY EFFORT WORTH IT! REVIEW!**


	3. Are you kidding me?

**MAKE MY EFFORT WORTH IT!! REVIEW! PLEASE**

_Author's Note: Sorry for this late update! So many things happened this week. I was too busy with our graduation. Please forgive me. Anyways here's the update! And no worries NEXT week there will be an update because I have all the time now. It's already SUMMER!!! Hehe_

**Chapter III**

"**Are you kidding me?"**

"Ahhhhh!!!" Amu shouted angrily which all the neighbours probably heard. Who could blame her? She woke up finding a nose bleeding Ikuto beside her who's by the way already knocked out.

"What's wrong with this guy? Is sleeping with nosebleed his daily routine every morning?" She questioned loudly to herself. Just then a thought hit her! She shouted earlier with her human voice and now she's speaking words using her beautiful human voice! This could only mean one thing, she was HUMAN again! The fairy god mother was right; she WILL turn human every morning. Yay.

She was happy as she started jumping on the hard floor, as she enjoyed the sensations of being human, as she felt her mountains bouncing, up and down. When another thought hit her, but this time the thought hit her hard it made her knees weak as she dropped herself on the cold hard floor.

"I can feel my mountains. I'm NAKED?!"

Her jaws dropped and she can't feel her legs any longer. She was too embarrassed to do anything especially now that she had realized that she was HUMAN again and NAKED!

'How can I be so clumsy? Oh my god! I'm going to die! So this is the reason why this jerk is all NOSEBLEED!. I should stand up! Come on legs! Walk and go to the kitchen. Get a knife. And slice my wrist!' She was thinking crazy.

A few minutes passed and the man who collapsed beside her started to gain consciousness again. Slowly and carefully, Ikuto started opening his eyes. He was very aware that a naked Amu might still be sleeping beside him, so he was very careful.

"Don't open your eyes!" The voice of the beautiful pink haired angel spoke. "If you DARE open your eyes now, I'm going to stab you." She did not really mean this. Ok. She did.

Ikuto shut his eyes closed. He doesn't like people giving him orders but it's very necessary for this matter. "This is your fault Amu. I told you to sleep in the sofa." He reminded her in case if she'll blame him.

Amu was grabbing any clothes she could to wear in Ikuto's locker. "I'm sorry if I wasn't comfortable sleeping in a HARD sofa. How about next time, I sleep in the bed! And you sleep in the sofa." She said obviously irritated.

"It was inevitable you know. I mean ME seeing YOU naked. You should've expected that."

"What are you saying? How could I expect that? Wait. Are you saying I did this on purpose?" She could feel her flesh shaking from anger.

"I am not saying anything like that."

"What are you trying to say then?" She challenged.

"The fairy god mother already told us that you would change back into a human when the sun has rise. Do you remember that?"

"Of course" She already finished dressing up by this time. She wore Ikuto's faded blue jeans and a sweat shirt too big for her size. "You can open your eyes now."

He opened his eyes as he continues "It was inevitable Amu. When you changed unto a dog you did not wear anything. All your clothes were too big to fit into your dog form and so it is unavoidable that changing back human would also make you naked since you did not wear anything." He explained as visible blush crept on his face when he mentioned the naked Amu part.

"If you knew this all along then why didn't you warned me!" She was getting angry again. Her expression was hard and cool.

Ikuto sighed trying to ignore her anger "I only realized it now."

"STUPID! Anayways How m-much d-did you see." It was a very stupid question. She was stuttering and she could feel her face getting hot.

A smirked crept on his lips "Hmm. Do you want to know?" He got up slowly from the bed as he headed gently towards Amu.

"Just act normal for once and tell me how much you saw so that I could kill myself already." She declared melodramatically.

Ikuto chuckled once "You're truly unique aren't you? You're going to kill yourself instead of killing me." His eyes narrowed to her.

"I saw your. EVERYTHING." He muttered husky.

Amu gasped.

Still Ikuto kept on coming forward towards her; his speed racing.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"You." He told shortly grabbing Amu for a short 3 seconds hug and then pushing her forcefully on the nearest wall.

His right hand placed on the wall at the right side of her head and his other hand holding a tight grip on her waist, as he pulled it closer to his. He wanted just to tease her and then make fun of her, but the contact of their body and her reaction made him, Horny. And when a flashback of Amu body; full of a woman's desired curves did not help at all. It only made things worse...

He moved his right hand from the wall to Amu's chin, making her face him. He pulled her more tightly than ever to him, making her breast tight on his chest, and their faces an inch away to a passionate kiss.

"I-Ikuto. Stop it." She finally said her intent gaze on his.

"I will. When it's done." He continued nearing his face to her more when, SLAP!

A fierce slap hit his face hard, making him stop as he realized what dirty things he was about to do and dirty thoughts he was thinking. As soon as conscience took a hold of him; as gently as he could, he freed Amu from his tight grip.

He stared at her, at Amu. She was just standing there in front of him with both her hands on her side and an expression so unreadable. It was cool, hard and calm.

"What were you thinking?" Amu questioned her voice very hard and demanding.

Ikuto ignored her still trying to analyze the girl in front of him "

"Ikuto, I'm asking you a question." She tried gaining his attention and somehow Ikuto answered but it was too low she couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"I said it already, don't make me repeat."

"I did not hear it. What did you say?"

"Damn woman! Are you trying to make a fool of me?!" He countered, it wasn't anger but it was irritation.

"You sure have the nerve. Honestly, you sure have personality disorders." She said irritated.

He rolled his eyes as he walked off abruptly leaving Amu.

"What an asshole." Just then she suddenly heard a cat scratching on one of the windows inside the room. She rolled her eyes as a thought popped in her mind 'I sure get stuck with cats today.' She sighed.

She looked at the bed unknowingly as she remembered the memory of Ikuto's hot peppermint breath. The way he touched her was so sensational. The way they were pressing their bodies together it aroused her. Anyways, what is she thinking?

She shook off the thought and decided to follow Ikuto towards the kitchen.

Unknown to them, SOMEONE was watching them, someone very magical.

"Oh my. Oh my. This isn't going well. I was hoping they would fall in love with one another in their first night together." The fairy god mother sighed. She was watching Amu and Ikuto's every move on a huge heart shaped vintage looking mirror.

"Hey roseliema. What are you doing? Is it another match making game of yours?" Another fairy god mother called out.

"Yeah. I'm sure this two would make a perfect couple." She exclaimed excitedly.

The other fairy god mother saunted forward towards her joining roseliema "You always do this don't you? You should stop this you know."

"This is FUN. Trust me after 4 months this two would already be in love with one another."

"4 months?"

"Yeah. I told them I would find a way to stop the cursed by going back to alakataka, and it would take me exactly 4 months."

"Alakataka?"

"A fairy place I invented. Haha and they believed me so easily." Roseliema darkly chuckled.

"Oh my, Roseliema. You know it's against the fairy law to play with people's hearts?"

"I'm did not cast a spell to make them fall in love with one another. I just did something that would bring them together and maybe start falling in love." She explained raising her hands in a motion.

"Well. This ought to be interesting."

**To be continued**

There are wrong grammars I know! I hadn't had time to edit this... Anyways, Make my effort worth it! REVIEW!


End file.
